Unhappened
by Jediwolf764
Summary: Ahsoka never left the order, but has been taken. No one, not even Ahsoka knows her kidnapper's identity or why. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi are waiting for word of the smallest location possibility, though deep in Anakin he knows that this may hurt his padawan's spirit more than her trial had.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello again for the first time in... A month?! Ok I am so sorry I failed so badly with this... I've reached the end of what I had pre-written for And So It Begins and am finding it hard to write it. for Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden I can't find a way to work stuff in, also I'm changing it to just star wars for now at least... So until then enjoy this, its different than usual, Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin paced the room worriedly. Obi-wan looked at his former apprentice and noticed he was nearly in tears.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Anakin, but we have orders to wait here," Obi-wan continued to watch Anakin as he stopped and looked at Obi-wan. Obi-wan could sense Anakin's mixed emotions through the force and was worried he was slipping to the dark side because of this.

"Wait?! You're just like the council! I can't just wait well she is out there with who knows who!" Anakin yelled with anger and fear mixed in his voice.

"It was an order from the council!"

"Well maybe they don't know what they are doing!" Anakin turned towards the door and walked towards it.

Anakin was almost at the door when Obi-wan replied, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find Ahsoka," As he finished Anakin was out the door.

Anakin finally let the tears he had been holding back fall down his face. _She's gone… And it's all my fault… If I had just been at the temple, if I hadn't ordered her to stay here she could have been saved!_ His hand clenched into a fist and he hit the wall. He began to try and reach out to here through the force, _Ahsoka, where ever you are, I swear I will find you!_

Ahsoka woke up to find the pain much less, though still intense. Just from the two days she had been gone, her body swelled up in pain. She put her hand on her left leeku, the worst of the pain. It had a deep slash down it, they never let it close, besides they put different chemicals in the cut. Yet again she desperately cried out for her master, and yet again all that was in response was silence. _Come on Skyguy, where are you?_ Ahsoka thought a bit more, and looked a little deeper into her thoughts. _This isn't going to be an easy escape._ The door buzzing open snapped Ahsoka out of her thoughts.

"Let's see if anyone hears you this time," The horrible voice taunted. Ahsoka was positive she saw a smirk from him as he pulled out a vile. He walked towards her and injected it in her arm. After a few minutes Ahsoka felt more pain then she had ever felt course through her. She couldn't hold back her scream and screamed louder than she ever had.

Anakin gasped as he heard her scream and as he heard someone yell for him. _What are they doing to her! When I get my hands on them they will be dead!_ Anakin felt the anger course through him and tried again to reach out to her. He was answered with darkness. _How could I have let them! How could anyone in the temple not have stopped them!_ Finally Anakin burst running down the hall. He neared the docking bay. He could hear rushed footsteps running after him and sensed who it was. He stopped.

"Come to stop me again old man?" Anakin asked, trying to lighten his own mood with his joke.

"No, actually I may not agree with you on disobeying the council but Ahsoka is my friend to. Besides you're going to need someone to stop you from using a ridiculous plan."

"Any ideas where to look?"

"Where ever Dooku is?" Obi-wan shrugged.

"That's a start," Anakin headed off towards his fighter and climbed into it. Obi-wan followed and got in his own fighter.

Anakin scrolled through the last known locations of Dooku and stopped at the most recent one.

"Master, I found him."

"Good, where is he?"

"Tatooine," Anakin's voice was half chocked, having hoped never to have to go back after his last incident there.

Ahsoka could tell the ship was headed someone not good. She was in custody of someone torturing her, how could it be good?

"You should have caused her more mental harm or just plain pain!" Someone yelled, "She'll be useless with a broken wrist!"

Ahsoka looked at her right wrist, bent weirdly, swelling, horrible pain. _I should have known it was broken…_ The ship began to slow to a halt and more light came in through the tiny window. Ahsoka finally got a good look at her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a cargo area, a few small stacks of creates around her. The room was large and, other than the boxes and her, empty. The large door opened and the same torturous figure came in.

"I see our little youngling is awake," He sounded like he was talking to someone else. He yanked her up, of course by her arm with the broken wrist. Ahsoka let out a yelp of pain. He pulled her forward and as she exited the ship she saw the surroundings was a small desert town, with sand and sandstone as the main things used. It was a town in the middle of a desert.

Ahsoka had herd of a place like this but didn't remember the name. The cloaked figure kept on pulling her forward and now Ahsoka noticed how miserable the people seemed. It wasn't long before even the blinding light was gone as she was pulled into a dark building.

"Yes?" A dark voice questioned.

Ahsoka got a slight look of the location around her before she was shoved forward, "Break her, through any means but death. I wish to give her to her master destroyed."

Ahsoka couldn't help but let fear flow off her in waves.

"With pleasure."

The cloaked figure chuckled as he left. When he was gone the door slid shut and all that was left was pure darkness.

"Welcome," The taunting voice began, "How would you like your stay to begin?" Through his voice it was obvious he enjoyed whatever was about to happen.

Ahsoka felt even more fear and yet again tried to cry out for her master. Though found she was unable to use the force.

* * *

 **Ok I'm giving a spoiler so if you don't want it stop reading now. Ahsoka isn't going to die. If she does in another fan fiction then it won't be detailed... I can not handle killing some of my favorite characters... And it just so happens that my favorite Star Wars character of all time is Ahsoka... Anyway hope you enjoyed and this time I have a question for you, Who is your favorite Star Wars character?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys! I know this is late but trust me, this is a chapter that I enjoyed writing. I'm just going to get straight to the story.**

* * *

Anakin landed his ship down on the hot desert sand. He climbed out of the ship, "Watch the ship, R2." R2 beeped back at Anakin. Obi-Wan climbed out of his own fighter.

"She's on the planet," Anakin sounded neutral about that. Obi-wan could sense he was both happy and upset. _Of course, she's here but this planet isn't known for the best of things…_

"Master where ever she is we have to find her before…" Anakin stopped at the last few words.

"Before she suffers the same fate as you have?"

Anakin sighed, "I want to protect her."

"I think we both do, now let's go find her."

"Right."

Both of them walked into the town, fear was flowing off of Anakin in waves. Obi-wan kept a close eye on his previous Padawan as they navigated the town.

"Anakin I don't think she's in this town, in fact her presence seems to have… Shifted," Obi-wan awaited an answer from Anakin.

"She has to be here! Unless she isn't on… The planet… Anymore…" Anakin seemed to get what Obi-wan had meant by shifted, "They took her away like that? She was just here!" He searched the force and sighed when he found what Obi-wan said was true, "Great? Where else could she be?" He held his head in his hands.

"She's strong Anakin, and if your hunch is right there is another place she could be or be headed to."

"Zygerria?" Anakin guess.

"Exactly."

"I just hope she is there…"

"I do to Anakin."

Ahsoka slightly opened her eyes to see she was in restraints on a table. Ahsoka looked around and saw a cloaked figure, not the same as before. This was a jedi like cloak and the person wearing it was about as tall as her. Ahsoka saw some green with black diamonds as the figure turned.

"Well Ahsoka, looks like we have switched places, you're in captivity and I'm the one taunting you," The voice was scarily familiar.

"Barris?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well seems like you actually do remember me," As Barris finished she picked up a syringe and walked over to Ahsoka. Without a word she ejected it into Ahsoka and Ahsoka feel asleep.

A young Togruta ran through the house laugh screaming. A male adult Togruta ran after her fake growling. He scooped her up into his arms and they both laughed.

"I love you daddy!" She hugged him.

"I love you too Ahsoka," He smiled and hugged her back.

There was a chuckle from the doorway, a tall female Togruta that closely resembled the younger one.

"Mommy!" Ahsoka cheered in joy.

Ahsoka's father put her down and walked over to Ahsoka's mom.

"Should we tell her sweetie?" Her father asked.

Ahsoka looked at her parents confused, "Tell me what?"

Her mom smiled, "I think we should," Her voice was sounded over joyed.

"Ahsoka you going to be an older sister!" Her dad cheered.

 _ **1 year later**_

Ahsoka picked up her little brother, though still young he was starting to look like their father.

"Can you say Kavra?"

Kavra only made baby noises in response. Ahsoka sighed.

The doorbell rang and Ahsoka's dad opened the door.

"Uh honey, you might want to come see who it is," His voice sounded almost empty.

Ahsoka's mom rushed through the room to the door and half gasped. Ahsoka put Kavra down and slowly crept to where she could see and hear. The vaster was a Kel Dor, a species not commonly on Shili.

"Does she really have to go?" Ahsoka's mom asked.

"She's still so young," Her father put in.

"I am so sorry but the order did already let her stay longer than most," The voice was slightly robotic. The Kel Dor looked at her as he finished.

"But she hasn't shown any signs!" Her mom argued.

"She may not have, but I sense her power growing quickly. She could hurt someone if she isn't taught in the ways of the force."

Her father sighed, "She really has to go, doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid yes."

Both parents looked at each other and Ahsoka could tell they were sad.

"Alright…" Her mother was holding back tears, "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka came at her mom's call.

"I'm afraid you have to go…" Her father was also holding back tears.

"Why? I don't want to!"

Her mom sighed, "Let me explain something to you Ahsoka. You have a gift called the force, with your mind you can move things and even control things. This is a power you must learn to control, and the Jedi Order can and will help you with just that. They are good people and from experience I can tell you that it won't be easy, but it will be worth it."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Where you apart of the order?"

Her mom nodded, "I'm sorry that you have to go but promise me one thing. I ask that you never look back, never give up, and always be brave."

"I promise mommy, I'll miss you," Ahsoka hugged her mom and let tears fall down her face.

After a few seconds she let go and hugged her father, "I'll miss you too daddy."

"I love you Ahsoka and always will be proud of you," He replied.

She let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you both, and always will. I'll never forget you."

"We love you too and never will forget you either Ahsoka," Both her parents said at once.

The Kel Dor silently led her out of the house and to his ship.

"Young Ahsoka, you are very brave by joining us, I am sure that you will be an amazing Jedi and that you won't regret joining us."

"Thank you sir."

"Plo Koon," He added fairly quickly, "I'm a Jedi Master."

"Ok Plo, I'm Ahsoka Tano," She smiled as they entered the ship.

"Master we're getting closer and her presence is getting farther!" Anakin yelled through the com.

"I sense it to Anakin, where ever she may be I don't like it, her presence is surrounded by the dark side… Almost as if the entire planet she is on is one with the dark side."

Anakin sighed in annoyance, "I'm not giving up, I am going to find her."

"I know Anakin, I know."

* * *

 **Will Obi and Anakin find Ahsoka before it's to late? Will Ahsoka withstand Barris? Will Barris try to kill Ahsoka? Find out next time on Unhapped! Ok Jk, though at one point I almost cried writing this... Ugh I'm going to be a mess next chapter! Wait I shouldn't have said that...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello there! I am not going to say anything but See through it!**

* * *

Ahsoka took a deep breath before entering the apartment. She could sense her master's anger flowing around the room.

"Master, are you ok?" She asked into the seemingly empty room.

"Why would I be when I have to live with and train a disappointment?"

Ahsoka's heart stopped at his words, "Anakin what's going on?" Ahsoka continued to look around the room and finally found the silhouette of Anakin in the kitchen.

"Leave!" Anakin's voice was more threatening and darker than it had ever been. Ahsoka flinched but other than that didn't move.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka was immediately cut off by Anakin.

"Don't make this worse than it has to be," He began moving towards her. She tried to back away from him but when she reached the door she was held from opening it and running. In what seemed like seconds he was standing in front of her, his eyes burning in rage and hate.

"Anakin what has happened to you?" Ahsoka desperately hoped he'd listen to her and would stop but nothing changed. He then released her before hitting her across the face. From the surprise and the impact Ahsoka fell to the ground. Anakin took the chance and kicked her in the stomach. Ahsoka let out a scream in pain. She began to crawl away from her master and he seemed to let her. She got to the other wall before yet again being held in place by Anakin. She began to let the tears flow down her face, "Anakin why are you doing this?" Before she heard a reply searing pain ran from her ankles, the same kind of pain currently in her wrist. Anakin unfroze her yet again and she began to cradle her legs.

"You can't handle that little pain? I should have let them execute you!"

Ahsoka felt part of her break at his words. She closed her eyes and let more tears flow down her face. The door opened followed by footsteps. When everything went silent she opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan looking at her, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Ahsoka lied.

"We need to get you to the med bay."

"No! If we do Anakin could be kicked out of the order!" Ahsoka blurted out.

Obi-wan paused, "Anakin, he did this didn't he?"

"Please don't get him in trouble, this isn't him or his fault."

Obi-wan sighed, "Then at least go lay down and get some rest, I'll get you anything needed."

Ahsoka nodded and tried to stand up before being stopped by Obi-wan, "You'll hurt yourself if you walk, let me help."

Ahsoka sighed, "Fine."

"Obi-wan I just felt as if Ahsoka and my bond just weakened, what could they be doing to her?"

Obi-wan sighed as they both landed, "If only I knew."

"I just hope she isn't here, expecually after our last experience here."

"Though if she's here then we can save her soon."

 _But if she's here that means she's a slave and is being hurt._ Obi-wan looked at Anakin, "We'll find her, and she couldn't have been sold into slavery again as easy, that experience made her stronger."

Anakin sighed and more tears started forming in his eyes. He reached out to Ahsoka. _She's unconscious!_ Anakin's eyes widened at his new observation. _Ahsoka! Ahsoka can you hear me?_ He yelled through the force. The reply was faint but still there, _No! No you can't fall! Please Anakin! Please, Anakin I beg you!_ "Master, they're doing something horrible to her! We need to find her, now!"

"We have no clue where she could be, how can we find her?"

"Her presence off Tatooine left a little after we got there, so we should have followed it then!"

 _Master stop! No Anakin please, why are you doing this?_ Anakin cringed at the sound of his Padawan screaming out for him when he could reply. "We split up."

"Are you crazy? That would get us both killed!"

"It's better than just sitting around trying to think where she could be when we have no idea!"

"Fair point, we'll just have to try it won't we."

"Follow her signature, both of us have different strengths of it."

Obi-wan nodded. Anakin just flinched again at the thought of what they could be doing to her. _Anakin!_ Her scream made his blood turn cold, it was louder and sounded like more pain than the others, besides as she screamed their bond began to weaken. _Ahsoka, if you can hear me hold on, we are on our way._ Just as Anakin expected, there was no response, just silence. He sighed before climbing back in his fighter and taking flight.

Ahsoka awoke, breathing heavily in her bed. She looked around, everything seemed normal. Then she tried to move her legs to stand up and the pain rushed up her leg. She let out a slight scream and decided it was best to stay where she was.

"Sleep well?" Ahsoka went cold as she heard Anakin. She looked to the doorway and saw him with a smug smile on his face.

"W-what do you want?" Ahsoka stuttered.

"I only want my little Padawan to feel better," His voice was hiding the anger as a smirk came onto his face, "Need anything?"

"I need for you to go away," Ahsoka sounded as confident as she could but still fumbled a bit on her words.

"You don't sound certain," He began walking towards her.

"No, I'm certain!" She half yelled.

"No you're not," He sat on the bed and grabbed her leg.

Ahsoka looked at him, her gaze begging her him to leave her alone. He smirked in reply and twisted her foot until he heard a snap. Ahsoka screamed. He stood up and smiled. She fell off the bed when he let go of her and he kicked her in her stomach and again she screamed in pain. "Anakin please!" She shouted. As she did she heard someone enter the apartment. She heard him gasp at what was going on.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking care of a disappointment!" He yelled back.

Ahsoka was kicked and hit the side of the bed before her vision went black.

* * *

 **I nearly cried writing this! Twice! I really regret it but the story needed it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm back and with a few chapters in one day I hope... Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Anakin could sense Ahsoka's fear raising. Her screams no longer had any words to them, they were just pain.

"Obi-wan, any sign of her?" Anakin asked through com.

"For the tenth time, I will tell you when I find… Hold on, something isn't right."

Anakin felt his heart stop, "What do you mean 'isn't right'?"

"I think I found something and I'm afraid it isn't good."

"What did you find?" The response was static.

"Obi-wan?!" He yelled through com, the response still only being static.

"Great, just great!"

 _Join us, we can stop the pain._ Ahsoka's thought echoed. "Never!" She yelled back. _We could tell Anakin to cause more pain, or even tell him to kill Obi-wan._ Ahsoka froze. "He would never!" Ahsoka yelled back after a few seconds. _Watch him._ Before Ahsoka could respond she woke up. She slowly used the side of the bed to sit up and her eyes widened at what was going on. Obi-wan was standing in front of her in a defensive pose, well Anakin was standing on the opposite side of the room ready to attack. They both had their lightsaber in hand and looked a little beat up. Anakin ran at Obi-wan in pure rage. He brought his lightsaber above his head and slashed down. Obi-wan's blade met Anakin's. Anakin growled then launched an attack to his feet. Once again Obi-wan moved his blade to counter but Anakin moved his attack and before Obi-wan could stop the lightsaber went through his stomach. Anakin pulled his lightsaber out of Obi-wan and deactivated it. Obi-wan's body fell to the floor.

"Obi-wan!" Ahsoka yelled.

 _Now will you help us or suffer more pain?_ The voice asked. Ahsoka held back the tears but a few fell down her face as she answered, "I'll help you just please no more pain…" Yet again her vision went black.

 _Obi-wan!_ Anakin was sure he wasn't the only one to hear Ahsoka. He felt other Jedi feeling the same was as he was, especially Shaak Ti, Obi-wan, and Plo Koon. _Fine I'll help you just please no more pain!_ Anakinfroze at his Padawan's words and as her signature fell. _Darkness… Pain… Where could she be? Mustafar!_ Anakin grabbed his com and began to speak into it, "Obi-wan I think she's on Mustafar!"

"It's worth a shot," Obi-wan's voice was duller than usual, "I'll meet you there."

All Anakin could sense was darkness as he entered Mustafar's atmosphere. Anakin felt a chill run down his spin as the darkness began to surround him. Ahsoka was completely silent, something worrying to Anakin. _Whoever did this is dead!_ Once again Anakin's fighter touched down and he climbed out. Obi-wan's fighter was nearby but Obi-wan wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"This isn't a good time for games Obi-wan!" Anakin called.

"Anakin! Over here!" Obi-wan yelled. Anakin looked in the direction of Obi-wan's voice and saw him standing near the entrance of a prisoner transport. Anakin quickly caught onto Obi-wan's train of thought and dashed in that direction. He reached the ship and before Obi-wan could stop him he ran aboard. Obi-wan sighed before following.

"We need a list of prisoners!"

"If we get to a computer we should find that list."

They both continued to run but stopped at a scream. They both stopped.

"Master, could you help them well I go…"

"Find Ahsoka?" Obi-wan guessed. Anakin smiled before dashing down the hallway again. He got farther but stopped hearing a familiar voice.

"What do you want?" The pained voice asked.

"We want you to do as we say or Anakin hurts you again. Or we could always have him kill another Jedi, Plo Koon is someone your close to, is he not?"

"If you hurt another jedi!" Their tone had gone violent.

"You'll what? Hurt me? I have Anakin and I know you well enough to know that you won't hurt your own master," Their tone was mocking, "I'll give you more time to think about it, more pain helps every case."

"No!" They yelled before yelping in pain.

Anakin used the force to pull the door open. "Ahsoka!" At his cry the other person turned and took out their lightsabers. Instead of getting ready to attack she help her lightsaber dangerously close to Ahsoka's neck, "You cause her anymore pain and your dead!" Anakin growled in a low voice.

"One step and she dies."

In Ahsoka's unconscious state she let out a yell in pain and fear. Anakin looked at her, "What are you doing to her?" He demanded.

"My job!" The figure yelled back.

Anakin kept is deadly gaze on her as he raised his, she began to float and chock. In the process of trying to free herself she hit Ahsoka's left leeku and knocked her hood off.

"Barris?" Barris just smiled in response, "Why? Why would you hurt your best friend?"

"Revenge! Only because of my master am I alive! And when I saw her as a prisoner I took this as an opportunity to destroy the lives of those who destroyed mine!" In anger Anakin threw her hard against the wall and dropped her. He ran over to Ahsoka and released her, catching her as she fell.

"You've been strong Snips."

"If you want her to stay strong then we might want to be leaving."

Anakin turned to see Obi-wan with a Blue Twi'lek who had orange dots on her face and leeku.

"Lead the way," Anakin said, sounding happier now that his Padawan was safe.

"Right," Obi-wan responded before running down the hall, Anakin and the youngling following.

Anakin flinched as Ahsoka let out another yelp of pain. He glanced behind him at where his Padawan was half sitting half laying.

"How's she doing?" Obi-wan asked through com.

"She still isn't awake and keeps crying out in pain," Anakin responded sadly.

"We should be back to Coruscant soon, the Healers can look at her."

* * *

 **Yay Ahsoka has been rescued! And no this is not the end and nor is the chapter she wakes up. I still have an entire plan for this story... On a totally unrelated note I have a question for you guys, actually 3. So onto the first one, For those who have read Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden I have these next two questions for you. 1. Should they end up joining the rebel crew? (Yes that also has And So It Begins in it) 2. Who should their masters be? Keep in mind no to Anakin because all though Ahsoka has already left the order he won't take on a new Padawan. Now for the non story wise question that could wait for next chapter. 3. So I was watching a video and found a deleted scene in which Shaak Ti was killed. So I must ask, who else here find General Grievous creepy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **And I'm back with the second chapter in one day! There might be another one day, there might not, never know. So enjoy this chapter! And a quick message- I told you I had plans for the story.**

* * *

Anakin gently climbed out of the ship well carrying Ahsoka. He began to rush towards the halls of healing, quickly followed by Obi-wan and the Padawan. They were separated when Ahsoka was sent into her room. Anakin impatiently waited outside well the healers where checking the extent of her wounds. _My job! Only because of my master am I alive!_ Barris' words echoed in his head. _Barris isn't the final part…_

"Master Skywalker, our head Healer wishes to speak with you about her condition," The healer calmly said.

Anakin balanced himself away from the wall and followed her in. He looked at the only other healer in the room, a male Mirialan. He looked at Anakin as he entered.

"Master Skywalker," He dipped his head in greeting.

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin immediately asked.

"She has a broken wrist, severed nerves in her left leeku, her right leg is badly twisted and broken, both of her ankles are broken, she is suffering minor head trauma, and she has burns, bruises, and cuts along most of her body. There also are some toxins in her blood including ones to paralyze, knock on, and go delusional, in other words they may have destroyed some of her mental state if not all of it."

Anakin broke at his Padawan's state, "When will she wake up?"

Both the healers looked at each other, "We are afraid we don't know. She may not wake up and if she does we cannot say what state she will be in nor how long she will be awake."

Anakin's head dropped to his hands.

"We are sorry for her," The human female said.

Anakin looked up at her, "Sorry for her? She could be dead and all you are is sorry for her!"

"There was nothing we could do for her!" She retorted.

"But you do more than be sorry for her now! You can save her life!"

"Leiali! We are needed else ware so this is not the time to get into arguments!" Silently both of the healers left the room.

Anakin sat there for forever, not taking his eyes off her lifeless form, "Ahsoka please wake up… Please…" He finally was able to say. His voice was heavy with grief, and his eyes where filled with tears. _It's been forever…. You're not waking up are you?_ The tears rolled down Anakin's face at his realization.

"She's still not awake?" Obi-wan asked as he walked it.

"She may not wake up," Anakin chocked out.

"Oh..." Obi-wan said depressed, "I'm afraid I have a mission on Florrum, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't do anything to deadly," Anakin tried to joke.

"She'll wake up, she's strong," Obi-wan reassured him.

"Her mental state is probably destroyed," Anakin's voice was shaky.

Obi-wan stopped and looked at Ahsoka. They both sat in silence until Commander Cody came in, "Sir we need to be leaving."

Obi-wan silently nodded, "Stay strong," He mumbled as he left.

Ahsoka groaned and Anakin immediately looked up. Her eyes partially opened then snapped shut. Her head violently moved from one side to the other. She fell frozen for a second then blinked her eyes open. She used her non broken wrist and rubbed her head, "What happened?" She asked.

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Anakin asked getting up.

Ahsoka froze at the sight of him and shrunk down. He took a few steps and she light out a quiet scream. At the sound of it a small group of healers rushed in. The head healer smiled to see Ahsoka to be awake.

"Master Skywalker, would you please leave us to talk to her, without you in the room?"

"I want to know what's going on."

The healer looked at Ahsoka and noted her fear, "It would be best for you to leave, we will take good care of her."

Anakin met Ahsoka's gaze before she looked away from him and he sighed in defeat walking out of the room.

"Mrs. Tano, what happened?"

"I don't want to say," Her voice was strained from all the screaming she had done.

"You were afraid of your master…" A Padawan aged healer mentioned.

"That was not my master."

"What do you mean? Master Skywalker is your master."

"He wasn't how Anakin has been lately…"

"This is no time for games Mrs. Tano…" He was cut off.

"Games? You think it's a game to be hurt by your master?"

The healers fell in silence. Finally the Padawan spoke up, "Your master, he did this to you didn't he?"

Ahsoka refused to meet any of their gazes and stayed silent.

"We will leave and let you rest…"

Anakin met the head healer's gaze, "How's she doing?"

"Her mental state seems decent but her trust is gone, she will never trust another master again after what you did!"

"Another master? What I did?"

"We heard what you did and though we don't know for sure you are not going near her well she is healing, if you ever see her again."

"What are you talking about? She is my Padawan!"

"Not for long," Once he finished all but two of the left.

Anakin walked towards the room but found his was blocked by the healers, "You heard him, and you're not going near her."

Ahsoka heard her master arguing before silence. It was broken by her master calling for her through the force, _Ahsoka, are you ok?_ More tears formed in her eyes as all the memories she had with her master were taken from her as she realized the reality of things. "They're going to give me a new master…" Silence passed by before Ahsoka found herself blocked from the force. Feeling uneasy she quickly reached for her lightsabers to find they weren't there.

"Why hello young one."

Ahsoka's heart stopped at the voice. She quickly began to search for the source of the voice before the lights turned off. Then the sound of metal footsteps began, and when they were close there was a cough. Cold metal gripped Ahsoka's chin and forced her to look into the lifeless eyes.

"I hear you need a new master." The voice said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Ugh the last part is making me sick because I'm not the happiest with Grievous... And after his history with Shaak Ti... I'm so sorry Ahsoka! On another note 'If you ever see her again' Pay attention to this line for the next few chapters, all I can say is FORESHADOWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Sorry this is like 2 day later than it should be, alike I've said before I can't write for Grievous so I was stuck on that part for a while... Anyway I have a quick explanation about last chapter since some people were confused about that. A lot of people were asking why I chose to have Grievous be the person in the last chapter. My answer to that is because this story is based upon one I read a while ago about General Grievous capturing Ahsoka and 'killing her'. I'd tell you guys what the fanfic was call but I can't find it! I searched though any of the possible places it could be and just can't find it... But there is my explanation for why Grievous is the one to have appeared.**

* * *

Anakin sighed. _What did they do to her?_ He asked himself, remembering the look of fear in his padawan's eyes when she had woken up. His hand slowly found its way to his lightsaber as he remembered how they had found her. Everything about it caused more anger to rise in him. The person who'd been hurting her, Ahsoka being injured and given toxins. All of it only angered him, then the words of the medic echoed in his head. _You're not going anywhere near her._ No matter how much he attempted to clear his mind the words came back. He took a deep breath. _Calm down._ He told himself. _Her trial ended fine... I'm sure this will to…_ These words didn't help, he still had the uneasy feeling he'd had ever since he had arrived back at his quarters.

"Skywalker, you are needed in the Council Chambers," A voice said through his com.

 _Of course..._ He thought before responding, "On my way." A few seconds after he responded he stood up, forcing himself to walk towards the door contrary to how much his brain was telling him it was a bad idea. After he had exited his quarters he slowly walked through the halls towards the Council Chambers, taking as much time as possible before he arrived. As he walked he kept on playing different scenarios that could happen over and over in his head. In some of them it would end fine, just like he hoped, well in others he would lose his padawan or be expelled from the order. After what seemed to be ages he arrived at the council chambers, finding two temple guards standing besides the door.

"They have been waiting Skywalker," One of the guards said before both stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. Hesitantly he entered and, knowing he would have to, walked to the center of the large circular was a momentary silence between the council members, giving Anakin a moment to notice who of them were there. Of course there was Yoda and Windu along with Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, and Stass Allie. Plo, Stass, and Ki-Adi were all holograms.

"Welcome young Skywalker," Master Windu greeted.

"Know why we've summoned you do you?" Yoda said.

Anakin hesitated slightly before answering, still slightly worried about what they would say, "My padawan's state."

"Correct you are. Informed we were, hurt her you did," Yoda responded.

"I didn't hurt her! I don't know what they did to her but I can tell you I wasn't apart of it!" Anakin shouted.

"We have no proof of your claim," Shaak Ti said calmly, "But according to the medic that spoke to us Padawan Tano was afraid of you and when asked if you had hurt her hesitantly said yes."

"Though at the same time we do have no evidence against you either, but we must take precaution to protect Lil' Soka," Plo Koon said.

Anakin's heart stopped as he heard these next words, "Until we have evidence supporting it was not you Ahsoka Tano will no longer be trained as your Padawan." Mace Windu said. Anakin was about to say something before a hologram appeared, showing a clone that seemed to be in the 212th.

"We need reinforcements! General Kenobi was defeated by Dooku and vanished with a squad that he took with him! The droids are overpowering us!" In the background of the hologram shouting could be heard saying stuff such as 'Fall back!', 'There's to many of them!', or 'Man down!'. The hologram cut out as a droid came behind the clone, causing him to turn and fire blasts in it's direction.

"Troubling this is..." Master Yoda said.

"Master I can bring the 501st and go help!" Anakin said quickly, knowing that the battle.

"Go now Skywalker, help them." Shaak Ti said before any of the other council members could speak, worry in her voice at hearing how desperate and panicked the clone had sounded. Almost immediately Anakin took off running and left the council chambers. _What trouble did Obi-Wan get himself into now?_ He asked himself.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up with a groan, attempting to remember what happened. She'd woken up in the Jedi Temple and was questioned by medics about what happened before... Panic shot through her as she realized she didn't remember what happened last, after that everything went black and fuzzy. She sat up and pain came from her wrists. _Handcuffs..._ She thought, realizing her hands were bound together and electricity had come from them. She looked around.

The room was dark and she seemed to be the only one in the room. From what she could make out in the room there was a small table that had different serums on it. All of the different serums seemed to all different colors, ranging from clear to a blood red. There seemed to be no sound anywhere around the room or outside it, giving an uneasing silence. Slowly Ahsoka tried to force herself to her feet, trying to ignore the pain coming from her ankles but she let out a yelp of pain as the rest of her leg gave off a wave of pain. She ended up collapsing before inspecting the leg that had caused her to be unable to stand.

Her ankle was bent at an awkward angle but her leg looked as though it had been twisted more than it should be able to twist. _Broken... Right..._ She thought, half remembering the events that had transpired. She sighed, now a thought occurring to her. _The way Anakin acted... He wouldn't act like that without the Seperatists having done something to him..._ She realized, knowing there were far more important things to figure out at the moment such as escaping.

A sound now was capable of being heard. The rhythmic pounding of heavy footsteps, with each footstep it got a small bit louder. Progressively louder and louder until they stopped, seeming to be right outside the cell. There was a moment of silence, a very short moment, before there was the sound of something being typed into a keypad. The keypad could be heard being hit five times before there was a click and the door opened. A small bit of light entered the room as the door opened, not much due to the silhouette of a large figure. There were more heavy mechanical footsteps, seeming to be moving towards the table before the door opened. There was a small sound as the persons metal figures hit the glass on one of the containers that was holding a gray liquid.

"General Grievous," Ahsoka growled coldly.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed it and don't wish to kill the Jedi High Council members for their decision :D Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile to update this.. Anyway lets cut to the chase.**

 **Oh and congrats to RobotRussian for finding a secret foreshadowing!**

* * *

It had been about a day before they arrive to Florrum. Immediately they saw the Seperatist blockade and orders were shouted across the ship. The orders mainly consisted of 'get to your battle stations' or 'prepare for ground assault' though some of them were 'attempt to contact the forces on the planet'.

Anakin entered the bridge and approached the clones waiting around a holomap. The map showed the primary target of the attack, the pirate stronghold. The two clones seemed to be talking about the best routes to take squads of men although they fell silent as their general approached.

"I can take a few squads to the south," Anakin said, "We can lure most of the droids out. Rex, take a squad to the North-East a few clicks," He pointed to the location he had meant, "And move in to catch the droids by surprise. Waxer, well we lure the Seperatists out take a squad to get the locals out unharmed." He felt satisfaction as the clones nodded their agreements.

"Right away General!" They said before running in the direction of the main hanger. Before they took off running they both put their helmets on. Anakin quickly followed, but not as fast. Knowing he would have to trust the rest of the troops to take down the Seperatist Blockade before any ground assault could be made.

He felt a small bit of joy as he heard the words shouted, "We have made contact with the force on world!" Though he mainly felt relief that all the men hadn't been captured or killed.

He continued towards the main hanger, though there was the over looming thought that took away that slight bit of relief. _They may be alive.. But for how long?_ The thought made him walk faster. Even still it seemed as if it had been forever before he reached the main hanger. He briefed the squads in no time, and then came the hard part. Waiting for the blockade to be broken. Normally he would have gone back up to the bridge but instead he took his time to clear his mind, some lingering feeling breaking his normal persona.

As he cleared his mind he thought about stuff of the different things he came across, a lot of different things but mainly Ahsoka. He thought about everything that had happened with her recently. Being accused of being a traitor, imprisoned, removed from the Jedi Order, her trial, finding out her best friend framed her, being captured and tortured by the same person. He sighed. _Everything she must be going through..._ He thought. Then he realized something, something odd.

"The medics..." He said quietly to himself, "They didn't question me having harmed her even after saying she might be delusional..." He took a deep breath, "This all works out too perfectly... Obi-wan going on a mission and vanishing... Me being unable to see her..." His eyes widened, "I have to get back to Ahsoka!" Almost immediately he reached out through the force to find her force signature weak. _Unconscious?_ He asked himself, worry flowing through him. _The mission was a ploy..._ _A chance to get a Jedi Master and a Jedi Padawan..._ He thought.

"General Skywalker! We've broken through the blockade!" A clone said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Get the clones aboard the transports and get them down to the surface!" He responded.

"Yes sir!" The clone said before running off. Anakin closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, a wave of anger flowing over him. _I will save her._ He thought before he reopened his eyes and headed in the direction of the transports.

* * *

Ahsoka approached the wall, very very painfully. Both her ankles cried out in disagreement, one of her legs sending out almost overwhelming waves of pain. She collapsed as she reached the wall. A small smile formed on her face as she looked at the air vent in front of her. _They didn't have to make it this easy._ She thought before getting the air vent cover off. It was a lot harder then she expected because she was battling with both pain and the handcuffs. She entered the air vent and started to crawl through it.

Suddenly a weird feeling overcame her and she closed her eyes, her breath becoming heavy. More pain started to fill her and she stopped moving forward, being very close to falling unconscious from the pain.

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of short and also sorry if its boring. I'm saving most of the action for next chapter so be prepared! And now I'll have that song stuck in my head... Anyway, hope any confusing things are cleared up next chapter :D**


End file.
